Client applications may require data to be downloaded from a network. Downloading data from a network requires a stable network connection. However, connectivity issues may prevent a user from connecting, via a stable network connection, to a network in order to download associated data for use in a client application. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.